The power of Youth
by KrimsonCamellia
Summary: "The Power of the Youth shall prevail..." The world is falling.Many are lost while others are struggling to survive.Its now up to eight kids to prevent the world from the coming Armageddon before it's too late.Enter a world of adventure sorrow and Romance


**Chapter One: Survivors**

* * *

><p><strong>The skies were painted oranges as explosions were heard in the distance. There was nothing but ruins of what was once an over populated city. Nothing was left but ash and soot. And it was all their fault…<strong>

**The Adults' fault…**

**I sat in the shelter of a small roof that had fallen off a building. I clutched my close to my chest as I silently watched and listened to the sound of destruction. Why was I born in this dreadful place? Was I made just to witness the end of the world? I buried my head into my knees.**

"**I hate adults…" As I had said that, something had hit my shelter causing it to shake a bit. Startled and terrified that I might be crushed underneath falling debris, I quickly removed myself from underneath the roof. My silver waist long hair shielded my sky blue eyes as I watched my shelter collapse. If I hadn't moved…I would've been crushed entirely.**

**I slowly wandered around the ruins of the city I once called home. I clasped tightly to my sides as made my way to an unknown destination. Where am I to go now? There was now "home" left for me. Nothing. I immediately dropped to my knees desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. Alone…I was alone…At only fourteen, I had experienced isolation like no other. A fourteen year old girl…Possibly the last human on Earth. Slowly, I opened my mouth to begin singing my last song…The song of loneliness.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another destination:<strong>_

**A loud crash was heard in the distance. Probably just some more fallen debris. There was no one left but me. Only me. How could this have happened? My silver hair clung to my face and it had begun to rain. Rain…I haven't seen rain in so long… With my luck, it probably was acid and would burn me any minute now.**

**I had no idea how good I had it. A loving family. A safe home. Laughter in almost every corner. Not an inch of sadness. How could I have not seen it before? You never know what you have until it's gone. I'm but a fifteen year old boy. What could I possibly do now? Everyone was dead and I had no one to blame. I don't even remember how it happened.**

**I wandered around this once familiar city, desperate for any surviving civilization. I knew there was no way anyone had survived, but it didn't hurt to try. I heard the crunch of gravel underneath feet there were not mine. Could…could there really be a survivor? Or was it…them? Them…the parasites that were once human. Now…you couldn't even tell if they ever were human. Monsters…they now took the form of monsters.**

**Despite the risk of being attacked and infected by whatever the monster had. A melodic voice was heard in the distance. A girl…it sounded much like s girl. Not a monster, but a girl! Hypnotized, I slowly shut my eyes and followed the sound of the voice.**

"**Where are my eyes..? Where is my lip…? Why is here a place..? Cold darkness here…" The voice sang. I got closer and closer. The voice had stopped as I turned the corner. There sat a girl with tears in her sad blue eyes. She stared at me, obviously frightened as she sang her last words. **

"**Who is…killing me…?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a farther corner of the abandoned city:<strong>_

**Five years old…I'm only five years old. My mommie and daddy were killed before my very eyes. Crushed by big buildings. Big brother risked his life to get me out of the house. It all happened to fast… Where did big brother go? He made it out didn't he? I clutched my stuffed bunny close to my chest and wandered away from the scary scene.**

"**Mommie! Daddy! Big brother!" I called out. No reply. Just a distant echo. Tear spilt over my eyes as I found a tiny corner to crawl in and hide. I silently sobbed to myself as I replayed my mommie screaming as daddy pushed me out of the way of the collapsing roof. Red liquid was spilled everywhere as big brother pulled me away.**

"**Mommie…Daddy…" I wiped the tears away but they kept falling. Just then, I heard footsteps. Were they footsteps? It sounded like…sloshing, the sound a slime would make if it were moving. I held my breath and covered my mouth as my brownish blonde hair covered my emerald eyes. What was coming? Since I was hiding in a small place, it would see me…would it? Two almost liquidy feet slowly passed by. The "skin" was paper white and was covered in the same red liquid that spilled everywhere at home.**

**The feet looking things began to walk backwards and stopped in front of my hiding place. I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating; a word mommie used a lot when big bro was having allergies. The "feet" continued going into the direction it was headed for. Once it was gone, I crawled out and ran as far as I could until I bumped into something. Scared stiff, I looked up to see what I had crashed into and gasped.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the center of the abandoned city:<strong>_

**My long black hair trailed behind me as I strut through the ruins of my home. My light blue eyes scanned any corner for my little sister. Behind me followed my dark haired companion. His messy black hair covered his unknown colored eyes, mysteriously. Two sixteen year olds marched through an infested city, one fearless and determined, the other, not so fearless.**

"**Any luck?" He asked, his hands placed in his pockets. I glared at him through my ebony black bangs. How could he be so leaned back when my own sister was missing? I simply ignored him as I continued to march forward. He lazily followed as I did a thorough search in every nook and cranny. She had to be here somewhere.**

"**What if she made it out already? Or didn't make it at all?" He suggested. Once again, I ignored him and his stupidity. I would've known if my sister had left. We were THAT close. I adjusted the blue headband and continued moving forward. Or at least tried to. My companion had grabbed me from behind and hid me underneath a block of fallen debris that had been big enough for the both of us.**

"**Shh. I think their coming." Just then, bloodied legs with a combo of liquidy glue and feet slithered by. He sure did have his uses in a situation like this. Once its feet had passed and we were sure they were gone, we snuck out of the hiding place.**

"**Thanks. That was a close one." He simply nodded as we continued our search for my little sister. She was near. I could feel it in my core. And I swore, I wouldn't give up until I find her.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near an abandoned hospital:<strong>_

"**There, There. Don't worry. I won't hurt you!" I assured the girl as I pulled my red hair back and reached my hand out to her. I was about 16 while this little girl seemed thirteen. My companion was at least 17 with brownish blonde hair and the little girl has black waist long hair with a blue streak to match her blue eyes.**

**After pondering her next move she stretched her hand, which was covered by her long black and blue striped sleeve, to clasp my hand. I smiled, as I held her hand. My companion cleared his throat, signaling us to turn our attention to him.**

"**Why are you here?" He asked, his cool blue eyes staring into hers. She hesitated before answering. She turned from him to me.**

"**My older sister." She said quietly. "I'm looking for my older sister."**

**My companion's eyes widened as I giggled. "He's looking for his sister too! Only his is a little sister. About five years old, you know?"**

**The girl stared up at me. Her dark blue eyes held question in them. "What are you here for? Are you looking for someone too?"**

**I nodded cheerfully as I skipped forward, leading them "Yup!"**

"**Really? What are you looking for?" My companion questioned. I stopped immediately in my tracks causing both of them to jerk back a bit. I turned towards them with a solemn expression. I stared at them both in the eye. The girl flinch but the guy stood still, his surprised expression slowly fading. I cracked a small smile as my red eyes stared at the ground.**

"…**My memories."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for taking th time to read this! I purposely didn't tell you their names or what their wearing for the mystery feautre but it seems i'm missing that xD Anyway i got this idea from listening to "Young by Hollywood Undead". Next chapter should be up soon. I've got their <strong>Appearances<strong> down and i have a link showing what they look like. but i won't show it yet cuz it gives you their names which i don't want revealed yet. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if i was sucky ^^;**_


End file.
